


Wrecked!

by Blacksailsimagines



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fun, One-Shot, Reader Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksailsimagines/pseuds/Blacksailsimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imagine- Imagine being on your way to an arranged marriage, but your ship crashes and you’re washed ashore, where you’re found by Flint’s crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked!

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an imagine from http://blacksailsimagines.tumblr.com/ - Check it out for more drabbles and imagines :)

It all happened so fast.

The violence of the storm was like some god was punishing the ship personally.

The thunder booms overhead so loud it makes the ship quake beneath you. You were stashed away in the safety of your cabin, but as the storm continues into the night, the yelled voices growing more and more frantic with each passing hour, you aren’t able to just sit and do nothing any longer. 

Gripping anything you can to steady yourself as the ship crashes from side to side, you amble towards the main deck, trying not to fall.

Opening the door, you gasp for air as the force of the wind and rain lashes against you so fiercely it steals your breath.

“What are you doing, Miss?!” the Captain yells at you, his figure only just visible with the moonlight obscured through heavy clouds above. He moves towards you, shoving aside a panicking sailor as he passes. “Admiral Jensen won’t be very pleased if I present him to you in this state.”

Yes, God forbid the Admiral’s prize gets spoiled, you think with a scoff. The entire arrangement of your marriage had felt more like the selling of a house than the discussion of a couple’s future.

The ship creaks, the worried shouts of the men echoing for a moment before being lost in the howling gales. You try to find your footing on the slick wood of the deck, and the Captain places his hands on your shoulders to keep you steady.

“Let’s get you back inside-“

“Ahh!” You shriek as a wall of water rises at the side of the ship, like claws about to clamp down on its prey. You only have a moment to realise you can’t escape, before the wave crashes down upon you.

Pain and fear are all that flood through you in that moment, before darkness clutches your mind and you are lost to the water the cages you.

-

Blinding light pierces your vision when you attempt to open your eyes. With a groan of pain you squeeze them shut and wince at the pain throbbing from the top of your skull all the way down to your toes.

There is the faintest sound of voices, so you once again attempt to open your eyes, slower this time.

The sunlight floods your mind with bright white, before the light calms and you can see a little more clearly.

Three handsome faces stare down at you, and for a moment you wonder if you’ve made it to heaven, but you doubt angels would be that… dirty. Their tanned skin is marred with sand, sweat, an bloodied cuts; their clothing not looking much better. You’re suddenly thankful the pain racking your body is blurring your sense of smell.

“Are you all right?” one of the men asks, true concern in his voice. He’s the tallest of the three, though they all tower over you as they stand around you laying on the sand. Your whole body tenses, and he seems to notice, his brow knotting into a frown. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

The man next to him scoffs, folding his arms across his chest. His dark, wet hair clings to his face, his wet clothing revealing the broadness of his shoulders.

“Get her out of the sun,” the other man says, the authority in his tone ensuring the others didn’t object. “We’ll decide what to do with her then.”

You open your mouth to speak, to protest, to say anything, but it is too dry and all your strength was sucked out by the waves.

Your eyes widen as you remember the storm, and your gaze shifts to the sea, now calm, and as blue as sapphire. There is a large ship beached to one side, looking rather worse for wear, though it is not yours, and you don’t recognise any of the men who are bustling around it, trying to patch up the holes in the sides.

Large splinters of wood litter the shoreline, and your heart seizes in your chest when you realise that they are probably the only remnants left of your ship and the safety it provided.

“What…” you manage to croak, all three men shifting their gazes to you, “what happened to the ship?”

“To your ship?” the dark haired man says, to which you nod. 

His bright blues eyes shift to the man next to him, who crouches down at your side.

“Maybe it would be better to explain after we get you out of the heat,” he says, worry stiffening his expression. 

 

He places his large hands beneath your arms, having little trouble hauling you onto your feet, even in your yards of wet skirts.

He keeps hold of you to steady your weak legs, and the two of you shuffle over the hot sands towards the cool, inviting shade of the palm trees away from the shore, the other men following a few feet behind.

-

You rest against the solid trunk of a palm tree, its thick canopy of leaves providing a circle of cool shade. Your head thumps like a drum and you wince against the pain that continues to make every limb ache.

The tall man who helped you to the shade holds out a flask of water and though you know you should have been wary, you take it and gulp at it, grateful for the relief the cold liquid brings to the roughness of your throat.

“What’s your name?” he asks.

You flick your gaze to him, and then shift it to the other men standing around you.

“I wouldn’t tell us either,” the dark-haired man says with a grin, obviously sensing your reluctance.

“Who are you?” you ask with a frown. Now you had had time to clear your head, they didn’t exactly look like the navy, and your stomach sinks at the alternative.

They exchange uncertain glances.

“Billy, give her the rest of your water,” one of the men says, his authority sounding through once again.

You realise he had been talking to the man beside you, and Billy does as commanded, handing you’re his flask. You take it with a grateful nod.

The three men shuffle away a little into a huddled group and you sip at the water, keeping your gaze down on your lap, but your focus remains on them.

“What are we going to do with her?” Billy asks, and you are relieved to hear concern in his voice.

“I vote that we don’t make her our problem,” the dark-haired man says.

“Shut up, Silver,” Billy barks at the man you now know is called Silver.

The man who is obviously in charge remains stoically silent, but even with your eyes to the ground you know his gaze is on you. You shift beneath the weight of it, as though he could sense the turmoil of emotions swirling inside of you.

“Captain Flint!” a man yells from the beach.

Your eyes widen with recognition.

Captain Flint? The Captain Flint?!

Suddenly you can’t keep your focus away any longer and your gaze flashes up locking onto Flint’s who seemed to be watching for your reaction.

Your body freezes and his expression tightens, waiting for you to look away.

But you don’t.

You hold his gaze, shifting your shoulders down and your chin up, hiding you’re the tremble of your fingers in your skirts.

His lips flicker at the corner and then he turns to head towards the men on the beach.

“Bring her,” he says as he leaves.

Silver sighs heavily, but moves with Billy back towards you.

They both extend a hand to help you to your feet.

You stare at the offered hands and realise that if you take them then your life, the one so carefully mapped out for you by your family, will be gone.

A shiver of excitement passes through you and you can’t contain your smile.


End file.
